


Not That Kind

by toboldlyhomo



Series: Frickle Frackle In The Desert; A Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jim, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jim Kirk is a greedy little cockslut, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyhomo/pseuds/toboldlyhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one basically goes into the porn from the get-go, which is pretty yay in my opinion. And there's quite a bit of it too. Ends with a lot of fluffiness.</p><p>Snippet:</p><p>He whined when Leonard dragged his tongue across his happy trail, moving to the other hipbone but stopping halfway to nip at the skin. "There you go again, bein' all cocky. You're lucky you've got a nice face, otherwise I'd smack it." Leonard pulled the jeans down the rest of the way, pooling around Jim's ankles. "Might have to spank you anyway," he added after a moment, mostly joking.<br/>Jim coughed loudly, choking on air at Leonard’s last words. He brought his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat, hoping his lover wouldn’t notice the way his cock twitched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Hot As A Fever Rattling Bones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1399180)!
> 
> And once again, [here are the outfits](http://spocktacular.co.vu/post/83654918527) used in this story.
> 
> Title not really from any song. Actually just a sex joke and reference to a line in the fic. But if you want something with prurient lyrics, here's a [music recommendation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TTPGAy5H_E).

_June_

 

There were still two days left to the medical conference he was attending in the desert-crowded city, three until he was due back in Georgia, and Leonard was becoming increasingly more frustrated at the ill-run proceedings that occupied most of his time. His time was split between seemingly endless hours of droning lectures, ranging from new medicines and their efficacy to revised surgical techniques. Much of which he had already researched in his own time.

For Leonard, the conference ran late. His disappearance the previous Tuesday had not gone unnoticed, and that day he was forced to make up for the missing hours by staying behind.

It was dark outside by the time he finally returned to his hotel room, the faint hint of sunset tinting one side of the sky while the opposite was a deep blue, nearly pitch black.

After sliding in his keycard and unlocking the door to his room to enter it, Leonard stripped out of his clothing, leaving a trail behind him as he walked into the bathroom. He ran his hands over his face, carding the fingers through his hair, before reaching into the shower and cranking up the hot water.

He started wanting only to wash off the stress that had built up over the far too long day, to forget how it felt being trapped in a stuffy room with hordes of other people and no end in sight. But as the steady yet slightly-too-gentle pressure of the cascade beat against his skin, that momentary peace was ended and his mind wandered to the events of two mornings before.

He should have been annoyed with himself for giving in so quickly to the temptation, but everything about it had just felt so right. Leonard couldn’t be angry, even if he wanted to, and soon enough he found himself in need of a different form of relief.

Leonard wrapped a hand around his already hardening cock and stroked gently at first, teasing brushes against the heated flesh. His breaths grew sharper as he recalled piercing blue eyes locked on his; the deep timbre of a voice laden with hushed promises through pouted lips, deeply red and perfect for pulling between his teeth.

He could almost feel Jim’s palms on his chest, the way he used Leonard's body to raise himself up before sliding down his length over and over again, as he repeated the motion with his own hand.

Pressing his back against the tiles, he raised his other hand to his mouth to stifle his moans. Jim’s wordless sobs echoed in his imagination, making him tighten his grip and buck into the clenched fist.  

Leonard cried out, incisors sinking into the calloused skin, as he rubbed the pad of his thumb under the head of his cock; his hips stuttered frantically in his clasp.

He was so close already, the memory alone enough to bring him almost to the brink, and felt heat blooming in the pit of his stomach. His heart stammered in his chest and he muttered curses and pleas under his breath, practically begging himself for more as he moved his hand faster.

A loud banging drew him out of his reverie, and a startled yelp - which he would never admit to making - escaped his lips before he reached to turn off the shower and wrap a towel around his narrow waist.

Leonard poked his head out of the bathroom, shouting out “What?!” to the knocker at his door.

“Room service!” replied the slightly muffled voice.

He walked into the bedroom, annoyance building and shivering when the cold air hit his skin.“I didn’t order any food! Go away,” he ordered, the temperature change and anger seeping through him dampening his earlier pleasure.

“Not that kind of service,” laughed the man, the noise sounding familiar to Leonard’s ears.

He approached the door slowly and looked through the peephole, drawing back in surprise when he saw a pair of crystalline blue eyes unknowingly staring back at him with pouted lips pulled up into a smirk, surrounded by fresh stubble.

Leonard flung open the door, forgetting the awkward condition of his body; stark naked save for the towel covering his again highly aroused lower half, passionate fire rekindled by the very sight before him.

“Jesus, kid, do you own anythin' that isn't made of leather?” Leonard scowled half-heartedly. “How you manage to survive out here in the middle of the desert is beyond me,” he added incredulously, taking in Jim’s worn jacket, sleeves pushed up to reveal dark, befreckled forearms, with a shake of his head. His breath caught in his throat when he noticed the faintly see-through white t-shirt underneath - hinting at the sculpted muscles Leonard knew intimately - and the absurdly tight jeans that clung to him like a second skin, hugging him close in all the right places. “What the hell are you doin’ here?” he asked as he finally settled on Jim’s face again. “And how did you even get my room number?

“Found your tie in the back of my car when I was cleaning it out," he answered, dangling the long strip of fabric in front of him. "Seemed like a enough good reason to come see you, Bones. As for your room, turns out there aren’t that many gruff, Southern doctors here. Especially not ones as unforgettable as you."

Leonard’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Bones?”

“You know: the human body has 206 bones, how would you like one mo--”

“Okay, I get it!” he interrupted as he looked down the otherwise empty hallway, stunned and hoping no one else heard the cheesy and outright dirty line. “But why are you callin’ me that?”

“Well, you never told me your name,” Jim said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Seemed to fit with your being a doctor and everything.”

Leonard blinked, pausing for a moment in thought. “You’re right, I didn’t,” he acquiesced. “Of course I wasn’t really expectin’ you to want to see me again. It’s Leonard. Leonard McCoy.”

“Leonard?” Jim repeated with a comical grimace, letting the name roll slowly off his tongue in a manner that was all too sensual - much like the rest of him. “Seriously? That’s such an old man name!”

"Yeah, I've heard that all my life,” he laughed in agreement. “My friends call me Len though."

"No wonders you're such a sour puss! I think I'll stick to Bones. It's much sexier," he finished with a wink.

Leonard jutted out a hip as his shoulder came to rest against the frame of the door, towel slipping down to reveal more of his sunkissed skin when he crossed one lean leg in front of the other. “So fess up, kid: Why are you really here? Returnin’ a tie ain’t that big a deal.”

Jim tracked the shifting of Leonard’s body with his eyes, watching the muscles of his arms flex and flushed chest heave with each breath, before lowering his gaze to follow the water droplets sliding down the tanned expanse of his body and soaking into the white cotton. He was drawn to the trail of dark hair leading below the fabric, the bulging of Leonard’s still-erect cock evident against it. “I was thinking about you,” he smirked, then fixed his eyes on Leonard’s with a predatory look. “And I sure hope this means you were thinking of me too.”

Leonard swallowed, stepping backwards into the room as Jim stalked closer and shut the door behind him. "I, uh," he stammered bashfully and looked down at the carpeted floor, trying to find the right words to say but failing. "Had a tough day," he eventually managed.

"Oh yeah, looks pretty hard to me.”

“Seriously, Jim? What is this, a cheap porno?” Leonard let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head to hide the smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, I’d never call you cheap,” he quipped. “Not with your taste in Bourbon.”

"You’re hilarious,” Leonard deadpanned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “So, any reason in particular I was on your mind?”

“I was thinking,” he started as he inched closer, "about how good you felt underneath me..." He ogled Leonard hungrily, gaze quickly flickering between his darkened hazel eyes and the hard length tenting the soft, dampened fabric. “How you might feel on top of me.” He slowly dragged his red tongue across his lower lip before pulling the plump skin between his teeth and refocusing on Leonard’s face. "And how amazing you sounded when you fucked me.” He paused for a moment, tapping his chin in mock consideration, before adding, “Wouldn't mind hearing that again."

"And what makes you think I'll agree to this?” Leonard asked, raising a brow in mock defiance as his heart beat louder in his chest from anticipation.

"The chance to honour your promise. Make me scream."

"I seem to recall that happenin’ quite a few times," he drawled, the remembered sound echoing in his mind and sending sparks of lust down his body.

“Mm, but not the magic word. Unlike you.”

They could both see it for what it really was, a feeble excuse at best, but Jim latched onto it tightly, and for Leonard the temptation to have Jim again, to feel him with his own hands, was much stronger than the urge to call him out on it.

Leonard smirked, playing along. “Cocky doesn’t suit you, kid.”

“Maybe not, but your cock sure does.” He blinked slowly, eying Leonard with determination through blue-haloed, blown pupils.

Leonard slowly untucked the edge of the towel and let it unravel from around his waist, dropping to the floor in a ring around his feet. “Then by all means,” he said as he gestured towards his erection, essentially conveying the phrase it ain’t gonna suck itself.

Jim sank to his knees in a single, fluid motion, and wrapped his fingers loosely around the base of his cock before licking his lips seductively. His mouth inched closer, lips parting and gusting hot breaths over the sensitive skin. He peered up at Leonard through thick eyelashes as he licked a stripe along the side of his cock. He sucked the head between his lips, tongue tracing the underside before flitting against the slit.

Leonard gasped above him, strong fingers finding their way into Jim’s sun-bleached hair and tugging. Jim took more of him into his mouth, bobbing his head while making small, appreciative noises. “Slow down, darlin’,” Leonard moaned pleadingly, pulling the hair tight in his fist. “Keep doin’ that and I ain’t gonna last much longer.”

He slowly let Leonard’s cock slide out of his mouth, a whimper escaping from Leonard at the loss, and removed his hand from Leonard’s cock to press both to his hips and hold him in place. Jim nuzzled into the joint of his thigh, then started to press sloppy kisses along his shaft, laving it with his tongue and slick lips. “Want you to fuck my mouth,” he mumbled against the skin, barely loud enough for Leonard to hear. “Want you to fuck my mouth and come right down my throat.”

Jim slowly enveloped the length again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he took it deeper inside, forming a tight seal with his lips. Feeling the tip reach his throat, he swallowed around it, drawing out a low, trembling groan from Leonard. His nose buried against the dark hair he had admired earlier, Jim hummed and nuzzled into it, his tongue pressing up against Leonard’s cock and sliding against it as he gently pulled back.

Jim tightened his hold on Leonard’s hips and nudged them towards himself, encouraging him to thrust as he looked up once more, eyes twinkling with a grin his mouth couldn’t convey. His jaw went slack, opening as wide as possible to allow Leonard to move freely.

Leonard started tentatively, rocking his hips back and forth with minimal force. He cupped Jim’s face with his left hand and dragged his thumb across the plump bottom lip, feeling himself through the palm against Jim’s cheek. “Fuck, darlin’,” he drawled, watching Jim reverently, “you look so gorgeous like this.” Jim moaned encouragingly as he picked up speed, Leonard matching with his own wanton cry as the vibrations moved through him.

Jim removed one hand from Leonard’s hip, lowering it to undo the fastenings on his jeans. He slid his fingers under the waistband, cupping his own cock through the soft cotton fabric of his underwear. He rolled his hips, palming at his hardened length, as Leonard held the rest of him in place.

His breathing grew laboured, eyes rolling back at the dual sensations of the thick shaft in his mouth and the rubbing against his own. He keened loudly, drawing Leonard’s attention.

Leonard grabbed his hair roughly, yanking Jim to a pause and pulling his head away. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” he growled.

“N-no?” Jim stammered out, licking his swollen lips nervously. He leaned into the gentle yet dominating hand on the side of his face, almost nuzzling into it.

“Then keep your hands where I can see ‘em,” he ordered.

Jim let out an involuntary whine as he abandoned his own cock, achingly hard and desperate for attention. His lips stayed parted, eyes opening to look up at Leonard and waiting for further directions. He shifted his legs to find a more comfortable position, knees beginning to ache, and inhaled sharply through his nose as the movement made his jeans brush against him.

Leonard’s grip on Jim’s hair softened as he re-entered his mouth. “Don’t you worry about that right now,” he muttered soothingly, punctuating with a slow thrust into the inviting, wet heat. “I’ll take good care of you, sweetheart. Stuff you so full of my cock you’ll be feelin’ it for days,” he promised, and heard Jim mewl below him.

Jim remained steadily in place as Leonard gained speed, tugging on his blond hair as he used Jim’s mouth to bring himself off. He moaned at the force, relaxing his jaw further as a litany of swears tumbled out from Leonard’s lips.

“Fuck, Jim,” he panted. “If you could see yourself right now…” Leonard locked eyes with his lover, now fisting his hair with both hands, hearing Jim choke and splutter but giving no sign to stop as Leonard pistoned faster.

His hips stuttered, another cry of “Jim!” escaping him as he thrust again and came in spurts down Jim’s tight throat.

Jim greedily swallowed his release, withdrawing slightly as Leonard’s movements stilled to suck at the head, his tongue swiftly moving to catch any missed droplets before pulling off. He stood, swiping at his lips with his tongue and then wiping the moisture away with the back of his hand, while watching Leonard struggle to catch his breath.

Wrapping his arms around Leonard’s waist and holding their bodies flush together, he ducked his head to press their lips together.

Leonard gasped at the coarse scratching of Jim’s pants against his sensitive lower half, angling his hips away. The sound became a shared moan as he held Jim’s head between his hands and deepened the kiss, pulling at Jim’s swollen lower lip with his teeth then licking inside of his mouth with his tongue. He marched both their bodies backwards, pushing Jim against the wall adjacent to the bathroom. “You know, I never did get to finish my shower,” he suggested breathily.

“Might need some help getting those hard-to-reach places,” Jim added while running his hands down Leonard’s backside and groping the firm cheeks.

Leonard growled low in his throat, dropping his hands to slide Jim’s belt off. He snaked his forefinger through a belt loop, pulling their hips flush together. “If you really want to help me, you can start by takin’ off these clothes.”

Jim pulled the sleeves of his leather jacket down from their scrunched position by his elbows, making it easier for him to remove, while the motions stretched the white t-shirt tight against his chest. He took it off slowly, stripping with determination for Leonard’s viewing pleasure. The blond shrugged off the offending piece of clothing and let it fall, landing between him and the wall.

Leonard grabbed the white shirt in his fists, almost certain the delicate fabric might accidentally rip, and pulled Jim in for another kiss, desperate to taste the man on his lips and with his tongue. He was intoxicating, every brush of skin on skin driving Leonard wild with need, and this time he couldn’t blame any of it on the Bourbon. It was all Jim, all fire and hunger and passion; all consuming and encompassing, much like the desert outside.

He slowly dragged the shirt upwards, exposing the firm, well-muscled planes of his stomach and then chest, feeling them more than seeing as his arms skimmed against the flesh. Leonard forced his mouth away at the last second to pull the shirt off completely, tossing it behind him without care, before locking their lips together again.

He hooked his fingers through the belt loops of Jim’s pants again, turning their bodies slightly and walking them both into the bathroom. The brunet rolled his hips, feeling the desire coursing through his veins begin to affect his body again. It was still too soon for him by all means, but he was no longer as sensitive as before.

He smiled against Jim’s lips, laying his palms flat against his chest and pushing him away before kneeling down. Leonard kneaded his fingers into Jim’s thighs, running his thumbs along the inseam of the jeans; up and down, teasingly close to his trapped erection. He lowered his hands to push up the cuffs of the blond’s jeans, pulling the heavy boots out from under them one at a time as Jim placed his hands on Leonard’s shoulders for support.

Jim toed off his socks while Leonard grabbed a fistful of the jeans and tugged them down to just above his knees.

Leonard laughed inwardly, barely stifling the noise. "Decided to actually put on underwear this time, did you?" He smirked, eying the wet spot on the front of the boxer briefs with hunger. Giving into temptation, he grabbed Jim’s ass with both hands and mouthed at his cock through the material, tonguing at the patch as it spread, mixing with his saliva.

"Was a pretty spur of the moment decision to come see you," Jim blushed, rocking into the heat. "Anyway,” he added, voice cracking, as Leonard raised his head and pressed kisses to the protrusion of his hipbone, “those leather pants chafed like a motherfucker. Wasn’t any room for underwear to begin with. Only wore them because I figured they wouldn't be on for long." He was babbling, struggling to hold onto a coherent line of thought while his brain kept screaming oh god his mouth is so close I swear I’m going to die.

He whined when Leonard dragged his tongue across his happy trail, moving to the other hipbone but stopping halfway to nip at the skin. "There you go again, bein' all cocky. You're lucky you've got a nice face, otherwise I'd smack it." Leonard pulled the jeans down the rest of the way, pooling around Jim's ankles. "Might have to spank you anyway," he added after a moment, mostly joking.

Jim coughed loudly, choking on air at Leonard’s last words. He brought his fist to his mouth and cleared his throat, hoping his lover wouldn’t notice the way his cock twitched.

The appreciative noise Leonard made, along with the ensuing chuckle, dashed those hopes instantly. He tapped Jim’s ankles one at a time, signaling for him to step out of the jeans. Jim kicked them to the side, leaving him naked save for the dark boxer briefs covering his erection.

Leonard was drawn in by Jim’s long, tanned legs, and caressed upwards with his hands, starting at the bottom, before pausing halfway. Doctorly concern tinged his voice as he said, "I know you were just on your knees 'n all, but I really doubt those scrapes are 'cause of me."

He brushed his fingers lightly against the damaged skin, inspecting the grazes. Deeming they didn’t need medical treatment, he looked back up at Jim and smiled again. “Good thing you’ve got a doctor here to fix all your aches and pains.” Leonard briefly considered pressing his lips to the wound, like kissing a booboo to make it better, but shook off the idea thinking it to be too tender an act for their relationship.

He slid his hand back up Jim’s thigh, skimming over the dark material of his boxer briefs. “Now how can these legendary hands help you?” Leonard smirked. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and slowly dragged the fabric down, freeing Jim’s erection, and dropped it to the floor. Reaching out, he stroked his fingertips along the length before taking a firm grip. “Oh yes,” he said as he stood, “I know just the cure for this.”

Jim groaned as Leonard moved his hand along his cock. He was already painfully hard, the dominating treatment Leonard gave him before only serving to make matters worse, and he couldn’t stop the choked off whine that came when Leonard suddenly released his grip.

He tenderly kissed Jim, holding their naked bodies together and playfully biting at his pouted lip. Leonard circled Jim’s waist with his arms, grinding against him as he felt himself gradually coming to hardness again. The effect Jim had on his refractory period was shocking and Leonard, being a man of science, would scarcely be able to believe how quickly it was working had it not been happening to him right then and there.

Leonard rolled his hips again, sharing a groan with Jim, before purring in his ear, “You get in the shower, I’ll get the lube.” He took a step back, arms still loosely around Jim. Winking, he added, “After all, I’ve got a promise to keep.”

Jim strutted over to the shower while Leonard moved to rummage through a small bag on the marble countertop by the sink. He opened the fogged panel and stepped inside, leaving it ajar as he twisted the knobs.

Ice cold water shout out of the nozzle and he jumped aside to avoid the freezing droplets, then waited for it to heat up while watching Leonard.

Leonard turned to look at Jim, smiling devilishly with a small bottle in his hand, and walked towards him. Joining him in the intimate cubicle and closing the glass door, Leonard placed the bottle on a shelf within arms reach and kissed Jim under the now hot spray.

The water ran in rivulets, soaking their hair and forcing their eyes to shut as they groped at each other’s bodies. Leonard cradled Jim’s face with one hand, the other resting on his lower back to hold him near. Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard’s neck, standing slightly on his toes as they pressed their lips together. They swayed in tandem, nary a millimeter of space between them from their knees to their chests.

Leonard’s hand dipped lower and Jim groaned as he felt the fingers spreading his cheeks, drawing long lines with the tip against his hole.

Jim rocked forward hard, trapping his erection between their bodies with a muffled howl, the smooth sliding of skin on skin driving him crazy for friction.

Leonard slid the finger lower, pressing teasingly against the perineum to stimulate him from the outside, before reaching for the lube again with his other hand.

He squeezed some into his palm, replacing the bottle and then rubbing his hands together to spread and warm it up. He wrapped one skilled hand around their lengths, both men rutting against one another with strained moans between kisses, and brought himself back to full hardness. His other drifted behind Jim again, rubbing at the tight ring of muscle gently, massaging and relaxing it as they kissed under the water, tongues and teeth clashing, their bodies dripping wet .

He swirled the pad his thumb over their cock heads, mixing the beads of precome with the lube, then slowly worked a finger into Jim.

Joint by joint, it slipped inside the velvety heat of his body, making Jim writhe and struggle between forcing himself back onto the digit and bucking into the firm grip. He let out a simpering moan as the finger slow slid in and out of him, muscles clenching around it involuntarily to savour the feeling.

Leonard moved their bodies, walking forwards and pressing Jim against the polished tiles that lined the wall. He let go of their erections to slide a thigh between Jim’s, his now free hand pulling at one of muscled legs to drape it over his elbow and wrap it around his waist. He bit back a cry as Jim ground roughly against him, slipping in another finger and beginning to scissor them apart, stretching him wider and making Jim hiss as he was slowly filled.

Leonard kissed a line from Jim’s lips to his ear, tugging on the lobe before growling, “Gonna get you nice ‘n loose for me. Make you beg for it like the greedy little whore you are. And then? Then I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to do anythin’ without thinkin’ about me inside of you.”

“Oh god,” he shuddered, clamping down on the fingers and pleading, “I want you… Want to feel you…” He bucked his hips, changing the angle and shouting as the fingers nudged his prostate, “Fu-uck!”

Leonard added a third finger and Jim almost sobbed before him, his breaths harsh and fast as he tried to fuck himself on them. He lowered his head to suck a bruise into the stubbled column of Jim’s neck, laving it with his tongue as he stretched him open more and more. “You’re doin’ so good, darlin’,” he muttered against the skin. “So good for me... So tight.”

A wrecked cry escaped Jim’s lips as Leonard purposefully stroked the electrified bundle of nerves inside of him, making him hump and squirm against his thigh. “I’m-ready-I’m-ready-I’m-ready,” he chanted without pause, his own fingers digging into Leonard’s shoulders. “Please, Bones…. Please!”

Leonard slowly dragged his fingers out, fighting against the pull of Jim’s muscles. The blond whimpered and Leonard eased the noise with a press of his lips, both hands now spreading Jim’s legs open to hoist him up, wrapping them around his waist.

Using the wall for support, he raised Jim higher; guiding his cock against his entrance and letting Jim sink onto him.

The burning stretch quickly morphed into sparks of pleasure as the head made its way through Jim’s loosened ring, and bit by bit more of the length disappeared into his body.

Leonard paused, already halfway buried inside of Jim, grasping to hold him in place as the tight heat engulfing his length threatened to knock him over the edge. He took in deep, steadying breaths while Jim continued to move before him, begging for Leonard to slam into him, to take him balls deep and split him wide down the middle. “C’mon,” Jim panted. “Fuck me, Bones, please!”

He tilted his head forward, licking a stripe along Jim’s neck then pressing his lips down, sucking at the pulse point and feeling it flutter wildly under his ministrations. “Patience, darlin’,” he whispered against the skin. Rocking his hips in small, loose motions, he pushed deeper inside of Jim. “I said I’d make you feel it,” he amended, voice harsh and gravelly, “and you will.”

The walls marked Jim’s shoulders as Leonard forced him harder against them, feeling his cock disappear completely within Jim’s hole with a final shove of his hips. He kneaded the firm flesh of Jim’s ass with his fingers, palms flat against the paler skin, as the blond’s dick bobbed between them, red and leaking.

Jim moaned as Leonard thrust, the sound of wet skin slapping against skin echoing in the small, steam filled room. His arms wrapped around Leonard’s neck as he kissed him again hungrily.

Leonard rolled his hips, Jim’s breath hitching each time his length grazed that sensitive spot inside of him, teeth scraping against pink lips and forcing them to stay open with swipes of his tongue, curling it around his lover’s. He pressed their chests tightly together, Jim’s cock rubbing against the coarse, sparse hair on his chest and finally giving him the friction he craved.

Jim bucked, clenching down on Leonard’s length while rutting against his torso, the residual lube on his cock easing the slide. He felt raw in all the right ways, every slight shift driving grunts and moans from his mouth.

Leonard smiled against his lips, then nuzzled into the side of his face while he pistoned his hips and wrapped a hand around Jim’s flushed length, stroking in time.

“I’m gonna --” Jim warned, his cries turning into a strangled whimper when Leonard secured his thumb and forefinger in a ring at the base of his cock, stopping him from coming.

“Uh-uh,” he tutted, biting down on the juncture of Jim neck, “not yet.”

Jim writhed before him, fingers desperately clawing at Leonard’s back and shoulders as he was fucked against the tiles. “Ple-ease,” he wailed pitifully. “Need to… I need… please!”

Leonard kissed him again forcefully as he slammed his hips into Jim.  The ring of his fingers tightened slightly before loosening again. “Scream for me, sugar,” he ordered against Jim’s lips,  wrapping the rest of his fingers around Jim’s length and stroking once as he thrust hard at his prostate then returning them to their earlier position.

Jim’s head fell back against the wall with a bang, heels digging in Leonard’s spine as his knees tightened around his chest. “Yes!” he shouted, chest heaving and eyes clamped shut. “Fuck, Bo--”  

Leonard nipped at the skin under his jaw aggressively, thrusting again. “Say my name,” he growled.

Jim’s short fingernails scratched at his lover’s skin, leaving vicious red crescent marks in their wake. “Len...” he moaned loudly, trying to push into Leonard’s fist while simultaneously screwing down on his cock.

“Almost got it,” Leonard encouraged between panting breaths, fighting off his own orgasm as his legs threatened to collapse under the strain. “I know you can do it, Jim.” He bottomed out inside of Jim again and held the position, moaning as the muscles involuntarily clenched and spasmed, then slowly started rolling his hips in circles to tease him. Pressing Jim even harder against a wall, he started to rub the tip of his finger around Jim’s tight hole. “Come on, Jimmy… Say my name.”

Jim howled at the sensation as tears welled in his eyes, mixing with the water droplets falling from the shower head. He bucked his hips forwards again, gasping as the shift forced Leonard’s cock against the excited bundle of nerves inside of him. “Le--” He gasped, sucking in deep lungfuls of air, then finally shouted out, “Fuck, Leonard!”

“Such a good boy,” Leonard praised as he pounded into him again, jacking his wrist in time with the motion as Jim whined and fell apart in his arms.

He striped Leonard’s chest with his come, body shaking violently with his trembling moans as he bit down on his lip. His legs around Leonard’s waist became a vice-like grip, the only thing keeping him from falling over, riding out his orgasm and spasmodically clenching Leonard’s cock to wring out his. He gasped still as the constant rocking put pressure against his prostate over and over again, almost pained cries torn from him as it all suddenly became too much.

Leonard’s head dropped forward to rest on Jim’s shoulder as he thrust again, fingers digging into his thighs, before succumbing to the overwhelming, tight heat of his body. He sank his teeth into the muscled skin, drowning out his loud cries and grunts, coming inside of Jim with a curse.

His knees finally buckled beneath him, and he sank carefully to the floor with Jim still in his arms. With shuddering breaths, he pulled out of Jim’s body and gently kissed the area he had assailed with his mouth. He moved to cradle Jim’s face as they both sat on the floor, Leonard almost kneeling before him, and pressed their lips together. “You’re so good, darlin’,” he whispered intimately between kisses. “So damn perfect.”

Jim welcomed the gentle caress of his lips, soft moans still escaping him at the endearments as he basked in the afterglow. He slid his arms up to wrap around Leonard’s neck, one hand reaching higher to bury the fingers in his hair, and climbed into his lap, straddling his legs and holding on for dear life.

Finally pulling his mouth away and opening his eyes, he looked into Leonard’s tender hazel and felt awash with affection that couldn’t only be contributed to a post-sex high. It was that same strange magnetic pull as the first time they slept together and, doubting that the lost-and-found-clothing excuse would work again, he started thinking of ways to propose seeing him again.

Leonard smiled at him, running the thumbs of both hands over his cheeks and sweeping away the shock of blond hair from his eyes. He curled his fingers around Jim’s neck, feeling sated yet yearning for something more.

Jim beamed back at him and quickly ducked in for another kiss, then made an unpleasant face as he pulled back. “You do realise where those hands just were, right?”

Leonard laughed and reached over to pick up the soap, lathering his hands with suds then rinsing them away. He held out his hands before him, turning them over to show his palms. “That better?”

Jim took one of them in his own, lacing their fingers together and pressing a kiss to the back of Leonard’s hand. “Much.” He laughed again, eyes crinkling with the intensity of his grin. “Well, Bones,” Jim started with his gaze still fixed on Leonard, settling on a way to see him again, “I think the least you could do now is buy me dinner.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to even stand for the rest of today, let alone walk you to a restaurant,” he joked, pressing his slick forehead to Jim’s and not seeing how his expression momentarily fell. “But how about tomorrow night?” he offered, hopeful. “Unless you’re busy, of course.”

“Tomorrow is perfect.” Jim lit up again. “There’s a nice restaurant about a block from here called Bastion. Reckon you should be able to move again before, say, 5 o’clock?”

Leonard hummed in agreement, then brushed his nose against Jim’s. “Sounds like a plan.” He dipped his head and chastely kissed his lips, holding him close and steadily feeling his heart calm down, though it still fluttered in his chest when Jim moved, swiping his tongue out through his swollen lips and beckoning Leonard to open his mouth. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he mumbled.

“Are you kidding, Mr. ‘Scream for me, sugar’?” he huffed out, wrinkling his nose as a trickle of water made its way down his face. “Jesus fucking Christ, I almost keeled over right there. Where was that hiding?”

“You’ll just have to wait and find out,” he promised. “Maybe after our date. I mean, uh, our dinner. Together.” Leonard scrunched his eyes closed and blushed, betraying his feelings.

Jim’s responding laugh was light, floating in the air between them softly and easing the brunet’s embarrassment. “It’s definitely a date, Bones. Don’t worry.”

“A date…” Leonard repeated softly to himself in disbelief.

It had been years since he last went on one, and even then it was grossly disappointing - a failed hook up at the hands of his parents with a local girl called Jocelyn, back when no one knew he wasn’t straight. He had managed to keep his sexual identity a secret from the world for many years, throwing himself into his studying and volunteering at clinics to avoid even the slightest chance of his parents trying to set him up again. Once he was free of his family’s home, he vowed to never closet himself like that.

And now here he was, years later, a certified doctor agreeing to dinner with a gorgeous man. A man he barely knew, but at the same time felt he knew all his life.

Silence befell them, both content with simply watching each other and smiling almost giddily for the time being, water crashing down around their bodies.

They stayed in the shower a while longer, only moving to stand up when their legs no longer felt like they would give out with the slightest exertion. Leonard picked up the bottle of hotel brand shampoo and squeezed out a dollop in his hand, then massaged it into Jim’s hair.

The blond laughed at the domestic display. “So you’re grooming me now too, are you?” He sighed contently at the sensation of Leonard’s fingers rubbing circles into his scalp with care.

“Ain’t a proper shower if you come out dirtier than you went in,” Leonard said, adding more of the shampoo to his palm before working it into his own thick, dark hair. “And you were pretty filthy to begin with,” he joked.

Jim stepped away from Leonard and stood under the showerhead, letting it rinse away the foamed substance in his hair. “Big words coming from you, Dr. Dirtytalk,” he replied, voice garbled by the water sluicing over him.

He grabbed the bottle of soap, almost smothering his chest with the perfumed bubbles as he washed off the last remaining traces of his come, then went to help Leonard remove it from him too. He rubbed it into his skin, playing with the hair on his torso and circling his nipples playfully.

Leonard groaned at that, the hardened nubs still extremely sensitive. He grabbed Jim by the biceps and spun them around so that he was now directly under the nozzle, able to rinse off the cleaning agents. Jim continued rubbing at his chest as the soap slowly washed away, Leonard swaying into the touch as he ran his fingers through his own hair to divest the last of the shampoo.

He pulled Jim towards him, snaking an arm around his waist and cupping his face again in a manner that felt all too natural for them both, and kissed him under the hot water. Jim wrapped both arms around Leonard, the position steadily becoming a favourite of his, loving the feeling of having the other man so close.

“Reckon we’ve done enough of that talkin’ for tonight,” he said between the kisses, lips still brushing together with each word. “It’s gettin’ pretty late too. Maybe you should stay here so I don’t need to worry ‘bout you drivin’ in the dark like that,” Leonard suggested. “Bed’s big enough for two.”

Jim reached behind Leonard and turned off the shower, standing on his toes again to kiss him briefly. “I’m sure I could be convinced,” he smirked.

“It’s clothin’ optional,” Leonard purred against his ear, smiling at the soft, pained hitch in Jim’s breath. Turning slightly, he grabbed a towel from the rack on the far wall of the shower. He rubbed the towel vigorously through his dark hair, making it stick up in all directions, then wiped the fabric awkwardly at the back of his neck. “Not that we need to do anythin’ though. I, uh,” he looked away to hide the flush creeping up his high cheekbones, “I could just hold you.”

Jim took the towel from his hands and draped the fluffy cotton fabric around their shoulders, patting at the stray droplets that trailed down their skin. He lifted his hand to tilt Leonard’s face back to him, his own cheeks lightly tinged with pink and an unexpected coyness to his expression. “Well then, consider me persuaded," he said as he held Leonard closer, nuzzling against him.

Leonard rested his chin on top of Jim's ducked head, face turning a deeper shade of crimson and wrapping his dark arms tightly around him. His voice was a low whisper as he said, "Good," and moved their bodies out of the shower.

Jim made a noise of protest, wincing as he stepped. "Oh yeah, I am definitely feeling it now." He flung an arm over Leonard’s shoulders, limping slightly as they ambled out of the room. They stole glances at each other, softly laughing together at the state they were in.

Leonard walked them over to the bed and pulled back the sheets, lying Jim down on the padded surface. He watched as Jim shifted, scooting onto his side and looking back at Leonard, and savoured the sight of him naked surrounded by soft, white fabrics. With his blond hair and piercing eyes, he easily could have passed for an angel resting on clouds, but one look at his bruised lips and toned body proved that, more than anything, he was made for sin.

Jim patted the empty space on the bed next to him invitingly. “You coming?” he asked, pulling Leonard out of his thoughts.

Leonard pushed one leg against the mattress, kneeling over Jim. He put a hand on his shoulder, moving him so that he was lying on his back. Jim gave no resistance and simply watched his lover with curiosity.

“You really are somethin’,” he remarked as he loomed over Jim.

“Oh yeah, what kind of something?” Jim asked, licking his lips.

“Exquisite,” Leonard answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, watching Jim’s tongue as it swiped out from his mouth. He leaned down, half on top of him and hands on either side of his face, and kissed him softly.

“Don’t need to try and talk me into bed, Bones,” Jim said as he draped the blankets over them. “I’m already here.”

He supported his weight on one arm then ran his fingers through Jim’s hair with his free hand. “That’s not what I’m doin’, kid. Why, you don’t like me tellin’ you how gorgeous you are?”

“No, it’s just that…” Jim paused, mouth opening and closing as he tried to think up a response in his tired state. “Well, it hasn’t really happened before. At least, not after I’ve had sex with someone.”

“Bunch of fools, those people,” he said as he dipped his head again, brushing their noses together and then their lips. They kissed lazily, both too exhausted to do anything more than hold each other closely under the blankets.

Leonard eventually settled beside Jim, pulling him in front, back to chest, and wrapping his arm around him. He delicately pressed his lips to Jim’s shoulder and neck, soothing the many bruises his teeth and mouth had left in the throes of passion.

Jim yawned and stretched, turning around in his arms so that his face was buried against Leonard’s torso. He inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent, and nuzzled into the hair on his chest as he slipped a leg between Leonard’s. “G’night,” he whispered, voice muffled.

Leonard carded his fingers through Jim’s blond hair, petting him as his breathing deepened and his body went lax. Sighing, he closed his eyes and wriggled closer until there was no room left between their forms. Skin to skin, warm and content.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 may take a little while longer to get posted, as my finals for college are coming up next week so I'll be spending a lot of time studying. Have been making notes of all the plot points that show up in my head though, and jotting down anything vaguely inspirational. So Desert Hooker 3 is a go.


End file.
